The Crow and the Butterfly
by Cheshire's Mayhem
Summary: When one of his demons comes to him telling him, he has no idea how to proceed with a deal a lonely 17 year old girl was not what Crowley was expecting. Now stuck with her he's not entirely sure how he is going to get through these next 10 years with one of the most confusing humans he has ever met. "Well where is this human with the deal that you don't know how to deal with?"
1. Opening The Door

**First Chapter is up, more will come as I write them. Just wanted to thank DisneyDreamer01 for being my beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Opening the Door**

She's only given in because she was lonely. She didn't think it was real. It was just a rumor. Mallory didn't have anybody. As she moved the dirt she thought back to earlier that day. The alarm had blared at 5 just like every morning. Groaning, a hand shot out from the old ratty comforter and slammed down on the off button. Sighing Mal had pulled herself from the warm bed into the cold room. Her floor was freezing. Looking over she saw that only one of the other beds was full. No surprise Lydia was already awake. Probably studying...again. It was the only thing the older girl did. Nerd. Mal snorted. Not that Mal was a popular kid. Hell Lydia was probably more popular. Mal groaned again she was rambling. To herself no less. Pulling on some clean? She hoped jeans from the floor she walked silently out of the room. Fawn could sleep for about another hour or so. Right now Mal was hungry. Stumbling as quietly as she could down the stairs she moved over to the coffee pot and started a cup before looking in the fridge. Ugh, they were running low on food. That meant that she had to go shopping. It also meant asking for money from Chris and Michelle. Her poor excuses for foster parents. It wasn't like they actually cared about any of the kids at all. The coffee pot beeped at her. Cereal it was. Pouring herself a cup she moved on to her cereal. There wasn't much milk. Better save it for the kiddies. Dry cereal and black coffee would have to do. Taking a small sip of the bitter liquid she scrunched her face up. Bleh. But she wouldn't make it through school without caffeine. So down the hatch. Sipping some more coffee she decided to mix it with her cereal. It was actually pretty good. After that Mal went about getting the rest of her school stuff ready before everybody else woke up. At one point Lydia walked in for some coffee but didn't say anything to Mal. Which was completely typical of her. Lydia was kind of stuck up especially if she thought you were not as smart as her. It was annoying really. So she did what she normally did and ignored her. She had to get the kids up anyway. Climbing the old stairs again she decided to start of Fawn. She wasn't as bad. The twins were demons. Little buggers. Walking back into her shared room she lightly shook the only other occupant.

"Fawn, honey. It's time to get up. You have school." She tried to be sweet. Mal wasn't good with kids. She just didn't understand them. Slowly Fawn got up. Opening her big blue eyes to blink sleepily up at the older girl.

"Can I wear my rainbow tutu?" She asked rubbing the sleep from one eye. Mal smiled. She don't normally like kids. She was never quite sure what to do with them or if they even liked her. However Fawn was different. She was so sweet and didn't have a mean bone in her body.  
"If it's clean. Hopefully Lydia will do laundry today." Mal rummaged through the shared dresser. Technically the three girls were suppose to share it, but Lydia refused to let her clothing be squished and Fawn got upset when there was wrinkles in her tutus so Mal just put her clothing in a pile by her bed. It didn't bother her. It did bother Lydia though. Which led to many arguments. Finding said tutu she tossed it haphazardly over her shoulder to the younger girl. "But you also need leggings. It's starting to get cold now that it is the beginning of November." Turning around she found that Fawn had already finished dressing herself. Mal cringed slightly. Fawn was going through the phase where she wanted to dress herself and refused to listen. Under her rainbow tutu was leopard print legging while her shirt was white with purple polka dots. Fawn grinned happily.

"Well don't I just look as pretty as a princess?"

"Uhhh…" was all that came from Mal's mouth. She didn't really have a good answer. It was the same as Michelle asking if she looked fat in her new jeans. There was no winning answer for Mal. Apparently Fawn decided that she took to long and simply left. Mal sighed again. She hated Mondays. When she came back down the stairs it was chaos. The twins were fighting over cereal. Fawn was complaining that she wanted chocolate milk and the 7 month old Bailey was screaming at the top of her little lungs. Chris completely ignored all of it as he sat drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. Lydia picked up Bailey and tried to make her stop crying. Toby the only other boy in the house besides the twins walked up behind them and pulled the cereal box from them. Pouring what was left he divided it equally and shoved the box back. He was mumbling something about practice after school and an upcoming algebra 2 test. Michelle spotted Mal at the bottom of the stairs cringing at the sight and rushed over.

"Mallory!" Oh great. "Why haven't you gone shopping. Fawn's been whining and bitching my ear off about not having chocolate milk with her breakfast. You have one chore and you can't even do that right! What use are you?" Mal just looked down at her old ratty converse. This was another battle Mal couldn't win. Michelle was always mad at somebody for something. Michelle glared at the girl who was ignoring her. "Hey!" Startled Mal looked up at her. "We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts! We didn't need a brat like you. Out of all the children we've taken in you are the only one that isn't good for something. Yet we still allow you to live here!" Something in Mal snapped. She started laughing. This was just too funny.

"Goodness of your heart? Lady do you even know what that means? No! You took us in because you are a money-grubbing whore! You don't care about any of us! You are just nicer to Lydia and Toby because she's on the honor roll and he's the star player on every damn team he's ever tried out for! Not all of us can be perfect!" By now everybody was staring at the two. Michelle's face got very red but Chris jumped in before she could say anything.

"You will not speak to either of us like that! You will be obedient and respectful!" He roared at Mal but she didn't care anymore. Grabbing her ratty old army green canvas backpack she ran out the door in anger. Not that school was going to be much better. But at least nobody was telling her that she was worthless.

Redwater High School was a large brick building with it's name spelled out in metal letters over the entrance. It had a few trees spread around the courtyard where the teenagers tended to hang out before school started. It was just like any other small town high school. School was just like anything else. Nobody payed attention to Mal. Not even the teachers. She just fell into the background. Mal sat in the branches of the tree watching the other kids running to meet their friends and talking about what they had done over the weekend. Mal wished she had some music or a music player like all the other kids but knew better than to ask. Lydia was the favorite and all she had was a crappy flip phone. The breeze blew through the trees causing the girl in the light hoodie to shiver. It was starting to get cold. The younger kids would need new jackets which would mean that Mal would need to get a heavier hoodie. Her blonde hair blew into her face while she was thinking. She needed a trim among other things. Hearing the bell brought her out of her trance. Time for another day of just existing. Most of school wasn't that interesting really. Same old stuff. Somebody broke up, others were having sex in the janitor's closet. The kid next to her had short curly red hair and was higher than a kite as he giggled into the sleeve of his black hoodie. She rolled her eyes and turned to her left to look out the window. However something interesting caught her ear. It was already about half way through school and almost lunch time. Some kids were gossiping so Mal subtly leaned in.

"Did you hear about Jen?"

"Yes! How did she do it?" Another friend spoke up.

"No what happened to Jen?" The first girl answered.

"Jen has always wanted to be a movie star! Yesterday a talent agent called her house looking for her! She now has a role! But that's not the best part." The other two moved closer to the first girl. "She told me that the night before she made a deal with a demon. She said that all she had to do was bury a box of a few things at a dirt intersection and the demon appeared. The demon told her she could have anything." Both girls gasped. One girl pushed her large glasses up.

"What did the demon want in return?" The first girl smirked pushing her dark hair away from her face.

"The demon will come for her soul in 10 years! This is so exciting." Mal leaned back. Anything she wanted? That was a pretty convincing sales pitch. The bell startled Mal out of her musing. Remembering that she left home without making herself lunch Mal made her way down to the library. She needed a computer. This whole demon thing had her curious. What if it was true? She could have anything in the world she wanted! Her life could be better than it had even been. Mal spent her lunch period researching demon summons. When the bell rang again Mal was no longer concerned with school. Her mind was busy waging war about whether she should try the demon deal or not. By the time school was over Mal groaned. All she had done was give herself a headache. However the real headache was yet to come. Now she had to pick up all the children, which included Loki and Darrell, not to mention Bailey. Lydia would be home by then and she could pass them off to her. Lydia was the main child caretaker in the house anyway. Mal still had a lot to think about. Was she really going to do it? What would she even ask for? What would be worth her soul? Or more accurately what would her soul be worth? Stopping at the entrance of the elementary school which looked like a baby version of the high school except smaller she found the fourth grade teacher standing there with the twins waiting for her. Great. Now she had to deal with this too. What on Earth had they done this time? Why couldn't they just behave? Mal sighed. Now she sounded like Lydia. Pulling on a fake smile she walked up to them.

"Miss Hawkins, how can I help you?" The woman sighed. She had been hoping for the parents but in the back of her mind she knew that the parents wouldn't care and the older sister was the best that she was going to get. The younger woman looked terrible and it was obvious that something was on her mind.

"I would like it if somebody spoke to Loki and Darrell about following the rules of the classroom. If I have to speak to them again this week they will be sent to the principal's office and the parents will be called." Miss Hawkins couldn't bring herself to cause the teenager anymore problems. Not with the one that was coming her way right now. Mal nodded about to thank the teacher for her patience when something colorful ran into her legs. She felt Fawn's tears seep through her jeans before she heard the sniffling. Kneeling down to her height she hugged the crying girl.

"Fawn what's wrong?" Fawn's teacher, Mrs. Gray came running after her. While Miss Hawkins was a fairly young woman with light honey brown hair and green eyes, Mrs. Gray was a plump woman in her late 50's with salt and pepper hair but lively blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry dear, some of the other girls made fun of Fawn's clothing today. They said some rather mean stuff. I spoke to them but Fawn is still very upset." Mal smiled at Mrs. Gray. She had been Mal's teacher and was one of the few adults that actually took notice of her. Mal nodded and thanked the elderly woman. Picking Fawn up she balanced her on her hip before calling out to the boys.

"Alright boys apologize to Miss Hawkins for disrupting class." Both mumbled an apology but Mal was to tired to make them speak up. The little group made their way down to the only daycare which thankfully wasn't far from the house. Mal was handed a crying Bailey and sent on her way the woman happy to have gotten rid of the fussy baby for the day. Mal made her way home Balancing Fawn, Bailey, and all three bags. Loki opened the door which Mal kicked the rest of the way.

"Lydia!" she shouted up the stairs. Hear a chair screech across the floor the light brown haired young woman came in pushing her purple glasses up.

"What Mallory?" Mal however just handed her the crying baby and went up the stairs with Fawn. She was going to do it and she knew exactly what she wanted.


	2. Speak of the Devil

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has given me a favorite or followed me or my story and I would like to thank the guest that reviewed by story, my Beta and I have no laughed like that in a while. Your review was great! By the way I apologize about the formatting issue I am working on it. Now on with the show!**  
-

It had taken Mal a little while to find everything she needed while still avoiding her foster parents. Michelle came home from work in an even worse mood than when she left. Mal snuck out of the house and just spent the rest of the time until it was dark in a park that nobody used anymore. It was basically her safe place. The only place she didn't need to worry about anything. It was also where she went when she didn't want anybody to know what she was up to. Around 11 Mal started to make her way to the only dirt crossroads in the small town of Redwater. The irony with it was that one of the street's was called Beggar's Road. The other was called Majesty Lane. Getting down on her hand and knees she dug a hole in the dirt not caring about the dirt that was now shoved under her nails. She almost felt silly doing this. It was just a rumor. There was no way it was true, right? Mal continued to argue with herself while she dug. When it was deep enough she dropped the old metal box in and covered it with dirt. Pushing herself back up Mal looked around. Nothing. With a shrug Mal tried to remember the quickest way home, that was if she wasn't locked out. She wouldn't put it past Michelle to do that.

"You rang?" Turning around Mal found a man in his early 20s. He had windblown golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taller than her by about a foot and nicely built. He wore jeans and a black button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. Mal raised an eyebrow at this man.

"Who are you?" she asked. Where had he come from? Was he here to make a deal too? So many questions ran through the confused girl's head. He smirked at her and his eyes flicked to red.

"Why Sweetie I'm the crossroads demon, what were you expecting? A little red man with horns and a tail?" his eyes changed back. Mal made a face. A snarky demon, just what she wanted.

"Are you going to make me a deal or not?" The demon blinked at her for a minute. He wasn't expecting her to be so forward, not to mention tiny.

"Honey are you sure you're old enough to be making deals?" she glared at him.

"Stop calling me names and yes, yes I am." Were all demons like this one? On second

thought she didn't want to know. He chuckled and threw up his hand in a mock defensive stance.

"Alright, alright. What is your heart's desire?" Mal sucked a breath in. Even in her head it sounded stupid, but it was what she truly wanted. More than anything. Taking another calming breath she spoke.

"What I want is...a friend and to be happy." She said the last part in a rush embarrassed by it. The demon looked at her for a minute. He blinked several times.

"I'm not actually sure how to handle this. I..." he trailed off. Of all the reactions he could have she wasn't expecting that one. She wasn't sure to be relieved that he didn't laugh or worried. "I need to go ask my boss." with that the demon was gone leaving Mal alone in the crossroads again.

"What the hell just happened?" Mal asked herself. With a sigh she decided to wait for at least a few minutes before heading home, it was nearing 1 in the morning. A few moments later the demon reappeared but he had somebody with him. The second man confused her.

"Would anybody care to explain to me what I am doing here?" He sounded angry but seemed to be focusing on the demon and not her. The demon took a step back in fear before disappearing leaving her alone with the strange man.

"So he left me with his..." she trailed off for a moment. "Father?" that seemed to bring his attention to her. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"I am not that imbecile's father. The name's Crowley, king of the crossroads." The two decided to study each other. Crowley was not impressed to say the least. He thought the Winchesters were dirty but they were nothing compared to this girl. She was a head shorter than him with long curly hair that was so dirty he couldn't tell if it was blonde or brown. Her pale skin was dusted with freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her light jeans were old and ripped at the knees the bottoms barely holding on and they were too big for her he could tell as the ends dragged on the ground. He could just see a white shirt peeking out from under the ugly (in his opinion) army green hoodie that was zipped all the way up. She was cold, shivering slightly in the night but she tried to hide it. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hands were dirtier than the rest of her. Her shoes some American pop brand he didn't recognize were practically falling apart at the seams. What really drew his attention though was her eyes. They were large and round with long lashes framing them. Her left eye was a golden hazel and her right eye was bright blue. She snorted at him as she looked him over.

"Is that so?" Her voice was a bit rough but still feminine. She was obviously just a kid and not a hunter. He was older than she'd thought he would be. He had short chocolate brown hair and peachy skin. His smug smirk didn't reach his hazel eyes. Instead that looked her over with vaguely masked curiosity. He wore dark dress pants, a pressed black button up with a silvery gray tie and black suit jacket. He had a jacket on over his suit. It was soft and obviously very expensive. It was probably worth more than all of Mal's possessions combined. Thinking about the jacket reminded her that she was still cold. Pulling on her sleeves as subtly as she could not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was cold and he was not. She ignored the fact that there was know dirty finger prints on them.

"You do know that this isn't a charity right?" He spoke taking a few steps towards her. She didn't move away like most people did when they realized what he was. Her face twisted into a snarl, her eyes blazing.  
"I don't want your charity, I want to make a deal." She spits. Crowley couldn't help but chuckle at the ferocity that she spoke with.  
"Well somebody's in a bad mood." He chuckled again. "Now why don't you run along home and play with your barbies." This time she snorted at him.  
"Well here I thought I was summoning a powerful crossroads demon to make a deal but it appears that I got a two bit salesman afraid to make a little deal. Oh well." She had turned around and started to walk away. His eyes darkened and he held up a hand using his powers to keep her from moving. Spinning her around he walked over to her and her smug look. In the back of his mind he knew he was playing right into her hands but was too angry to really listen to that small voice.

"Fine. I will personally take care of your deal. What is it that you want?" Once again Mal sucked in a big breath of air. She just hoped that he wouldn't laugh at her. This whole night had been weird.

"I want to be happy but mostly I want a friend. And you can't just pop somebody out of nowhere. It has to be you. You have to be my friend for 10 years and then you can have my soul. That's how this works right?" Crowley took another step closer to her. He had never heard of a deal like this. Would spending 10 years with this human be worth her soul?

"Yes. Do you know how we seal the deal?" She gulped and nodded.

"We kiss." She took another step towards him so that they were chest to chest.

"I have just one question for you before we seal this." She looked up at him. Was everybody taller than her?

"What is it?"

"Why would you want a demon as a friend?" she laughed but it was a dry humorless laugh.

"Because I'm tired of being alone." He smirked as he wondered if that would be how she would feel in 10 years.

"Time to seal the deal, unless you want to back out." She shook her head, she was going through with this. Crowley bent towards her when she pulled on the collar of his jacket down so she could reach him. Before he could complain about the jacket she kissed him. The kiss was sweet and she pulled away before he could decide what she actually tasted like. He watched as she made a face and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked and to this she chuckled with a small almost taunting smile.

"Not bad. I've had worse." Now it was almost 2 and Mal couldn't deny that she was freezing. "Look I'm freezing so I'm going home. So how can I call you?" He handed over a very nice expensive phone along with the proper charger.

"My number is already in there. Oh and here." with a snap of his finger a jacket much like his own appeared on her. It was a soft black fabric that brushed her thighs and was double breasted military trench coat with gold buttons. It was so warm that she sighed happily. He smirked at her. She would be easy to control he just knew it.

When she reached her house she was still waiting for the jacket to disappear and for her to wake up miserable again. She didn't even realize that the door was locked until she ran into it. Rolling her eyes she pulled the extra key from the crack in the woodwork. Sneaking into the house she started looking around for something to eat which ended again in dry cereal. Making her way up the stairs she sunk into bed to happy to even take the coat off.

When the alarm went off later Mal groaned. She didn't get nearly enough sleep last night. When she kicked off the blankets she giggled finding that the beautiful jacket was still there. With a quick shower and some new clothing she managed to make pancakes for breakfast for the little ones. She really needed to go shopping. She grinned she could get her new friend to come with her. It would be fun. Maybe he would also buy her some breakfast. Rushing through her normal chores she raced outside barely remembering to grab her new phone. Hitting the call button on her only contact she grinned when she heard the same British accent from last night.

"Do you know what time it is?" he groaned into the phone. If only he could see her grinning at him through the phone.

"Yeah but I'm up and I'm hungry with no food in the house and what better way to get to know my new friend than over breakfast?" she could hear him grumbling but moving around.

"You are a twit, you know that right?" She turned around to find him standing right there. Crowley noted that her hair was actually golden blonde and very pretty, not that he would tell her that. She smiled giddily at him. "So where to?" Crowley also had a feeling that he would be paying for breakfast as well.

"Someplace with really good pancakes. I'm so hungry and they sound so good!" with a snap she found herself and her new friend in front of small cafe in what sounded like New York City. Grinning she rushed in pulling Crowley along with her. He almost wondered if she forgot that he was a demon. He watched completely baffled as she managed to put away 6 pancakes, two plates of eggs and several sausage links with several cups of some kind of half coffee half chocolate drink that Crowley didn't know what it was.

"How..." he trailed off again almost afraid to ask. "How did you manage to put all the food away?" she laughed but gave him a smile and swallowed.

"I live with 6 other kids, only two of them are older than me. That's four kids all under 12. Half of them are boys. We never have enough food. The people who take care of us, and I use that 'take care' loosely. They don't care about us. All they want is money. The house is complicated. Lydia is the oldest at 18 and the smartest. She's got the best grades so they treat her well. Toby is the next oldest at 17 only by a couple of months and he is good at every single sport. They think that he is going somewhere. He's already gotten like 5 offers on sports scholarships. Enter me. The screw-up with an attitude. So I often give things up for the little ones. Basically I'm always hungry."

"Which is why you don't-didn't" he corrects himself. "have a coat when we met." she nodded taking another sip of her drink humming happily as the warm liquid ran down her throat. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked looking over at the clock. Seeing the time she cursed and ran leaving him with the bill which he expected. Following her out he teleported them back to Redwater straight to the high school. As she was running into the school she came running back just as he was about to leave.

"OH! Be at my house by 3: 30. I have to go shopping and the least you can do as my new best friend," she grinned at this part that reminded him of a crazed person. "is keep me company." She started to run back into the school once again when she came back out again "You better be there!" she yelled pointing a finger at him, with that last threat she ran back into the school. He could here the lady at he desk yelling at her for running in the halls and being late. It vaguely sounded like Mal just laughed as she continued to run down the hall. As he walked away from the school before he teleported back down to hell to actually get some work done, he truly wondered what he had gotten himself into?


	3. Shopping Trip from Hell

**Chapter 3: Shopping Trip from Hell**

Lydia watched as Mallory practically ran around the house like a crazy person. She had run out of the house like it was on fire this morning without breakfast or even her coffee and there had been a strange man outside a few seconds after Mallory pulled out a phone that was better that both Chris' or Michelle's. Where had the phone come from and who was the guy? Mallory watched the windows in between runs through the house. She was never this happy, or active. Suddenly the strange man was in the driveway. Lydia was about to call the police when Mallory ran out and hugged him without hesitation. She narrowed her eyes. Something strange was going on. Mallory laughed and the two walked down the street before disappearing. Not around the corner but actually disappearing into thin air. When Mallory came home the two of them were going to have a serious talk about what was going on with her and her new 'friend?' Lydia didn't know who he was.

"So where to...uhh?" Crowley trailed off realizing that he didn't know her name. Mal burst out laughing.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask or if you would even ask." She was laughing at him.

"Okay well what is it?" She giggled again. She did that a lot.

"My name is Mallory Walker but you can call me Mal."

"Well where to Mal?"

"Well I need to pick up the money and the list from Michelle then we can go to the store so can you please bring me to the Barbecue Buffet?" With a nod they were gone. Mal had to wait a minute for her stomach to remove itself from her lungs. "Some warning would've been nice." She gasped coughing a bit. Vaguely she heard him snickering. The jerk was laughing at her. Smacking him in the shoulder Mal prepared for battle. She hadn't spoken to either of her foster parents since the argument the day before and Michelle always made a big deal about Mal taking money from her even though it was part of her chore. Striding into the restaurant Mal kindly asked for Michelle Birch.

When Michelle saw her she smiled in false sweetness. Michelle's coworkers saw Mal as a sweet young woman trying to help her foster family with the younger children. They had no idea how useless the girl really was. Michelle already had the list and the money but decided to tease Mallory. The two had only been arguing for about ten minutes when a strange man walked into the restaurant. Ignoring the hostess he walked right over to them. Apparently Mallory knew the man because she greeted him quite happily.

"Hey Crowley!" she practically chirped. The two engaged in small talk as if she wasn't even there. Michelle took this time to observer the newcomer her no good foster kid brought in. He didn't even notice her eyes roaming all over him, he simply continued his conversation with Mallory. Michelle cleared her throat to draw their attention to her again.

"Mallory," she tried her best to sound like a sweet concerned mother "Honey, who's this?" Michelle held her tongue when the younger woman rolled her eyes.

"His name is Crowley and he's just a friend, so could I please have the money and the list Crowley said that he would give me a lift to the store and you always taught us that it was rude to make people wait." Michelle opened her mouth but closed it again. Mallory always pulled something like this when she was trying to get out quickly. Something was up with Mallory's new friend. Dumbly Michelle handed the two items over and the two left her standing there. While Mal was talking to Michelle, Crowley decided to look her over. She was nearly as tall as him and quite lanky with mousy brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was darker than Mal but that wasn't hard. Her eyes were dark and had slight wrinkles around them.

Mal giggled as they appeared in an alley way next to the supermarket. When he wasn't being sullen or snarky Crowley was really fun to be around. He was a good conversationalist.

"The best part by far was when you came in and her mouth just dropped. I've seen that look before!" Crowley looked at her and raised an eyebrow and she clung to the cart in a failed attempt to stay standing while she continued to laugh at something that he didn't get.

"Oh and what look is that Mal?" Mal sniggered some more. "She thinks your hot. She wants to do terrible things to you." Crowley chuckled with her as they made their way into the store. The thought of Mal's foster mother being into him entertained him and he wondered how Mal would react if he did do something with her. He was pulled out of his thought when Mal grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into the next isle. Crowley grumbled about his jacket and smoothed it out again. Mal snickered at him again. "What are you laughing about hmm?" she laughed some more.

"You are such a girl." Crowley grumbled at her for that comment. He was not a girl. His jacket was expense and he didn't want it to be ruined. The two bickered as they wandered around the store Mal pulling things off the shelf and tossing them in the cart. Crowley couldn't believe he was spending his Tuesday with some obnoxious girl in the grocery store. What was he doing? Before he could say something witty or sarcastic Mal saw something that made her angry.

"What is it?" he asked moving to see what she was looking at. A young woman with short light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes hidden behind oval purple glasses. Her clothing were modest and in better shape than Mal's but still weren't great.

"Lydia what are you doing here?!" Mal shouted angrily. The girl stood up from where she was hiding behind the shelf.

"I don't trust your judgment. Who the hell is this guy? Where did you find him? Why the hell would he hang around you? What kind of crap have you gotten yourself into?" Lydia fired questions at Mal angrily as if she was a child. Mal crossed her arms and glared at the older girl. Crowley however was completely lost. Who was this girl? All he knew was that her name was Lydia and that Mal knew her.

"Mal who is this?" he asked looking over the girl. She glared at him and he had to stop himself from laughing at her. She was only a few inches taller than Mal herself. So there was nothing threatening about her.

"Her name is Lydia and she is the oldest in the house. She thinks that she's Miss perfect and all the rest of us are just peasants." Mal was practically hissing. This girl made her angry, really angry. Crowley could feel it in the air.

"Don't tell him that! Don't tell him anything about us! He could be some kind of creep." Lydia spits back at Mal. The two were like cats and Crowley was loving it. Mal started laughing.

"You have no idea!" Crowley joined in with Mal's laughing. He didn't even think Mal knew what she was getting herself into. "However it has nothing to do with you and your boring life so why don't you just move on and go back to the kids where you are suppose to be!" Mal was practically shouting now. Crowley put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. They were drawing attention and he did not want to add getting kicked out of the grocery store to his list of things that have happened to him today. With a small tug Crowley started to pull her away. Any other time he'd just sit back and watch the fight with a some of his favorite scotch but he was stuck with Mal for the next ten years. Mal allowed Crowley to pull her away. She had other things to do. As they continued in the store Mal could hear Lydia following them around. Mal was itching to punch her. Maybe she would once she was done shopping.

Mal could still hear Lydia following them. Her temper was like a lit fuse and man was it short. Lydia always grated on her temper but lately it was getting worse. Maybe it was Crowley or maybe it was just her. She wasn't sure. They were almost done when Lydia started up again. Grabbing Mal by the arm she pulled her into the girl's bathroom leaving Crowley with the cart and a bit confused.

"Just listen to me!" She shouted. Mal growled at her. Lydia was always trying to tell her what to do and it was really pissing her off.

"No. I don't have to. I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I am happy being around Crowley and there is nothing you can do about it so knock it off." Lydia cut her off before she could continue

"No Mallory. You are young and naive and you don't know what is good for you so just listen to me." Mal glared at her and shrugged her off. Pulling away she made her way back to Crowley. She needed to get out of here before she did something that she would regret.

"Lets get out of here before I snap." Crowley made a noise that sounded like he was laughing at her. Turning her glare on him she stomped on his foot before going to check out. She needed to get out of here.

"Aw come on Love, it was funny." Crowley trailed after her still snickering. She was kinda cute when she was angry. In a short yappy dog kind of way. Man she would kick him in the shin if she heard him say that. Crowley was brought out of his musing by several bags being flung into his stomach.

"Well are you going to be a gentleman and help me carry my bags or not?" She was smirking at him. Grumbling he took the bags that she handed to him. Together the two started for the door. However Lydia wouldn't quit.

"Mallory Raizel Walker! You listen to me right now!" Lydia shouted. Mal froze. That was the last straw. Mal slowly handed the bags over to Crowley before turning around to face Lydia.

"Say that again, I dare you." Mal's voice was quiet and low. Lydia walked over to her.

"You are going to go straight ho-" Lydia was cut off by Mal punching her right in the face, She had finally lost her temper and it was not going to be pretty. Crowley was just laughing out loud. He was no longer trying to hide the fact that he was amused. Mal was short and yet she was fierce and it was entirely entertaining. He didn't even care that he was standing there holding her bags like some whipped boyfriend. Mal turned her glare over to him but simply stalked over to take some of the bags back. Once they were outside Crowley found her watching for something out of the corner of her eye. She was still looking for Lydia. Crowley would admit that she was persistent. Once out of the public's eye he turned to Mal.

"Shall we get going?" She shook her head.

"Sometimes I just want to walk, it helps me clear my head," she paused and seemed to think about this for a moment. "Well as clear as it can get in here." This time she smirked at him. Nice to know that things didn't bother her for long. He tucked that piece of information away in his head for later. "I mean I did made a deal with a demon." She winked at him and continued walking.


End file.
